


Performance Anxiety

by Lemon Dr Pepper (sh1defier), lemon_dr_pepper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1defier/pseuds/Lemon%20Dr%20Pepper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_dr_pepper/pseuds/lemon_dr_pepper
Summary: Grimnir has a way with words.





	Performance Anxiety

At some point during the night, a small piece of paper folded into a square was slid under the door of the captain’s quarters.  Djeeta’s read it hundreds of times since stepping on it this morning. Admittedly, that’s partially because its contents were comprised of long, winding strings of phantasmagorical word salad scribbled out in cutely crude handwriting.  Also partially because at some point the author ran out of room and started trying to wrap up by cramming the rest of the message into the margins between the words he’d already written. But mostly she can’t put it down because it’s so charming.  Looking at it makes her heart flutter, and what she managed to decipher from the message moves that fluttering a little further down into her stomach. Something very special is going to happen tonight.

 

 

> _“O flaxen heart of fate, noblesse commander who so easily bends all elements to her whims”_ is an excellent opener.  It continues, _“But the winds would have her bend to him instead should she be willing to surrender herself to no sleep this night, that he may come to her at the witching hour, the moment when the moon aligns itself with this skydom--”_  

 

That’s not what the ‘witching hour’ is, so she’s been waiting up since about midnight just to be safe.  

 

 

> _“Let that moment be that in which two hearts, two minds, two souls, two bodies, connect as all disparity between god and mortal wanes to oblivion.  At her sweet discretion he shall descend upon her disguised by the moon’s penumbra, cast upon it by her radiance as all light must produce shadow, for even he who seeks to dispel the darkness--”_

 

This meanders into some enthusiastically incomprehensible scrawl sprinkled with a handful of legible words like “moonset” and “incandescence.”  She’s sure the unreadable segments are as lovely and ridiculous as the man who wrote them.

 

 

> _“No longer a singularity but a duality, the duality of man in how she quells his raging power so that he would unleash it upon her only in the softest of ways, she, the eye of his storm, whose presence could begin wars, but whose spirit, so just, may end them—“_

 

It’s amazing what he can produce when he doesn’t have to stop to breathe between words.

 

 

> _“Should she accept his most humble--”_

 

That’s hilarious, but in a genuinely sweet way, like he always is.

 

 

> _“--most humble invitation, the God of War and Master of Winds shall be at her side until the night gives way to the light of morning, the daybreak of evolution at her hands, having taken their relationship to the next stage of its evermorphing life across eternally spinning time.”_

 

This is the part that curled around the bottom of the page and back up the side, but he was careful enough to jot every letter down delicately to keep them mostly readable.

 

 

> _“Yours always in eternal amorous adoration, Your Secret Admirer”_

 

It’s surrounded by as many tiny hearts as could fit into that small space.  On the back of the page it says at the top:

 

 

> _“(It’s Grimnir!!)”_

 

Which sort of takes the punch out of the ‘secret.’  But it’s cute. She hasn’t been able to stop smiling all day.

Djeeta and Grimnir have grown very close since his decision to join her aboard the Grandcypher.  She had a hard time forgetting him to begin with, from the moment he first came to her to subject her to his wind trial, given that Grimnir is the sort of man who leaves about as big of an impression as a hurricane.  Now exposed to his presence full-time, she’s found that his flair for the dramatic underlies a kindness and eagerness to help that have turned her curiosity into affection. Who would’ve thought she could find those qualities in a self-proclaimed ‘God of War’?  His enthusiasm is infectious and his quirky demeanor is too charming, and he’s not exactly hard on the eyes, either. She had made a point of letting her not-so-secret admirer know that she would happily welcome him into her bedroom at ‘the witching hour’, or any other hour, tonight. Assuming she read the letter right.  If she got that wrong she probably came off as a very bold woman, which, honestly, wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Either way...

Her musing is interrupted by a soft knock at the door.  She gives herself a last once-over in the mirror and adjusts her nightdress before she goes to greet her late-night visitor, who greets her in turn with soft blue luminescence upon her opening the door.  Grimnir’s bicolored eyes are shining even more brightly than his right arm.

“Hi Singularity!” he says through an equally bright smile.  “Oh, uh, I mean--” He steps back, clears his throat, then whirls back with a much more self-assured expression.  “Good evening, mistress of fate. No longer shall you find yourself in wanting...” He then draws his hands in and leans down a little.  “Er, you were waiting up for me, right? I didn’t wake you up? I tried to be really quiet in case you fell asleep.”

“Of course I was waiting for you,” she laughs, and delight bursts onto his face again.  “I was expecting you to come to the window or something, though.” His smile falters. “You know, for the drama.  For a second there I thought you might be Lyria.” She’s mostly teasing him, but she can see at least one pair of eyes down the hall peering curiously at the unexpected late-night visitor lurking at the captain’s door well past midnight.  Not that she’s ashamed to be with Grimnir or anything, but she doesn’t necessarily want to advertise the intimate details to the rest of the crew. But he’s already here, so—

“Oh!  Oh, uh—j-just forget you saw me, then!”  She opens her mouth to respond but he tears off down the hall again without waiting to hear her.  She barely restrains her laughter and quickly signals to the rest of the present nightowls that all is well in time for the whole ship to rock from a sudden powerful gust of wind.  

On second thought, if she wanted subtlety she may have been better off letting him approach the door.  Then again, if she wanted subtlety, she probably wouldn’t be with Grimnir.

She ducks back into her room and closes the door behind her; the curtains have gone from a flutter to a full-on billow.  “Okay, okay let’s try this again,” she can hear him muttering loudly to himself as she approaches the window to greet him for the first time again.  A light manifests in the midst of the howling storm localized to just outside Djeeta’s window, and Grimnir’s voice preludes his actual appearance. “On this blackest night, my tempest swells with the power to rend heaven and earth--but rejoice, Singularity!  For I, _Griiiiiiiiimmmmnir_!”  He rolls the R to prolong it!  “Have! Come to you instead to bring you ascension to heaven in your earthly form!”  He makes himself seen again, appearing in the midst of his windstorm with a hand at his face, his pink iris peeking through his fingers while his blue one shines.  The dramatic reveal is only slightly lessened when he fails to suppress a snicker of “Hehe--nailed it!” behind the whipping wind.

There’s a good chance that display woke up more people than his sneaking around would have, but she can’t help but beam anyway.  “That was more like what I was expecting.”

“Oh totally!  That was way cooler!  I can’t believe I didn’t think of it… ah, er, anyway!”  He strides through the sky on the zephyr carpet he’s laid out for himself and places his hands over hers on the windowsill.  “As time turns ours grows ever shorter--can I come in?”

“Mm…”  He’s already leaning in toward her expectantly; Djeeta responds by tugging her hands away and shrugging.  “Nah, I changed my mind.”

Grimnir nearly falls out of the sky.  He grabs the sill and rights himself quickly, but his epic speech is gone and replaced by alarmed stammering.  “W-W-What? What--Singularity--w-wait, Singularity! Did I do something wrong?” The yawn she responds with visibly crushes him.  “O-Oh man--I kept you up too late! Or wait is that a bored yawn or a tired yawn? Gah, ahh, did I mess up a line or something? Lemme do it again, I’ll--”  Djeeta’s fake yawning gives way to giggles. Grimnir catches up shortly after she reveals her smile. “S-Singularityyyy!” he whines.

“I’m sorry, Grimnir!” she laughs, shaking her head.  “I’m just teasing.” He sighs and wilts over the edge of the window.  “You’re just so cute when you’re flustered, I can’t help it. You did a great job, though.  Super cool dramatic entrance. I’m still swooning” He weasels his long body into the room with impressive grace and sighs once more upon standing, but his residual embarrassment leaves him when Djeeta cups his face and kisses him.  Then he just melts. “I want you here. I promise.”

“For real?”

“Yup.  I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”  She looks to the vanity. The love note seems to have fluttered away in the windstorm, but she’ll find it later.  She turns back and this time he’s the one to surprise her with an affectionate peck. Djeeta melts a little too, and that’s enough for Grimnir’s anxiety to turn back into excitement.

“I’m super hype too!  I thought about using my powers to whisk you away to the land of dreams for a little intimate privacy, but, then I thought maybe you’d be a little nervous doing, um, that, when you can’t see the ground.”

“Little bit, yeah.”  He blushes and shrugs.

“Well, I think it’s more special to be here with you on the mortal plane anyway.”  She leans into his hand as he strokes her cheek. “I can touch your spirit anytime.  If I can be this close to you in person, I want to make the most of that, too.” He tilts her chin up and kisses her again, lingering this time and drawing it into two, then three.  Djeeta finds herself compulsively rising onto her toes to prolong it further. For all his silliness, Grimnir has a lot of good romantic impulses, and even when they’re silly they’re sweet.  It’s half his charm. “Mwah!” he says aloud when he pulls away from their kiss; she giggles again. “What?” She buries her face into his neck to stifle herself, but he starts laughing too. “W-What?  Are you nervous?”

“Well, yeah, a little,” she admits even though she can’t shed her smile.  “I’ve never done anything like this with a primal before.” The smile becomes a devious one when she peeks up from his chest.  “Do you have some kind of special moves you’ve learned over your life that you’re going to treat me to?” Djeeta’s been kicking this thought around… admittedly for longer than just a day, but today in particular.  Between his age and his personality, it’s worth asking. A grin lights up his face—a good sign.

“Hehe, yes…” he laughs.  “Ohh yes, indeed!” Still holding her hand, he steps back and brushes his hair dramatically from his face.  “I have a veritable arsenal of secret techniques! The Rending Spear of Untempered Heavenly Favor! The Typhonic Swell, Midsummer’s Light in the Dark!  The Piercing Zephyr of War and Love Alike! The Breeze of Breathless Bliss! … The Sex Tornado!” She has no idea what any of that means, but it sounds attractive.  “OH! Oh, I just got one--” He thrusts a hand toward the heavens. “THE GRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMJOB!”

She clamps her hand over his mouth to cut that one off and pushes him in the direction of the bed.  Grimnir tumbles over himself, then over her, and they flop onto the mattress together in another fit of giggles with Djeeta now only half-trying to keep them both quiet.  She moves her hand from his mouth to his cheek and smiles at him.

“So?  Does any of that sound good to you?”

“I’m pretty sure I can only guess what one of those moves actually entails.”

“Oh.  Uh…” He sits up beside her, brow furrowed contemplatively.  “I, uh, I could tell you! That’s probably a good idea… Just let me, you know…  Er um, think of the words. To. Describe… Ahem, ah--” As much fun as it would be to listen to Grimnir explain tantric sex positions, she will spare him.  Djeeta sits up and puts her hand over his on the bed.

“How about we just see where the night takes us?”  He nods eagerly. She can’t help but pepper his cute expression with a few more kisses.  He endures her affections until he manages to catch her lips and deepen them. With his mouth otherwise occupied, the mood of the room begins to shift in the direction of their ultimate goal.  Grimnir closes the distance between their bodies, edging closer to her. His fingers run through her hair, drift down to her neck and shoulder, then to her waist, where he traces her hip through the thin fabric of her nightgown.  Her breath shudders; spurred onward, Grimnir gently pushes her back into the mattress and begins to climb onto her.

Djeeta murmurs softly at the feel of his hand traveling up toward her chest now.  She squeezes her legs together in anticipation, but he stops short. He moves it down to her thigh instead, gently rubbing the exposed skin there.  She allows her legs to be goaded open and giggles as he slips down to the newly-exposed interior of her thigh. The soft glow he emanates is warm on her sensitive body.  She wraps her arms around his neck and prods his lip with her tongue, drawing a squeak out of him. A squeak of pleasure. Probably. He stops again. But then he moves around to the underside of her leg and lifts it up.  She encouragingly paws at his chest. It’s still covered by a thin layer of fabric, but the back is low-cut and exposed. Her other hand grasps at his spine, and she takes a little pride in the way he shivers under her fingers.  He hasn’t moved his hand since he got her leg halfway up. Now he’s just teasing her, but she supposes she deserves it after teasing him so much. Her nightgown has rolled itself back to her stomach and exposed the edge of her panties, so hopefully his constitution isn’t strong enough for him to drag it out much longer.  But his hand remains on her leg. Not moving. Still not moving. Even his kisses are getting a little stilted. He gulps audibly, and continues to not move.

She opens her eyes and pulls slightly away.  Grimnir’s are closed in what must be intense focus.  Or maybe thought? Planning, she guesses. Maybe. Maybe planning things to say, but his lip is quivering uncharacteristically silently.  It’s not planning, is it.

“Grimnir…” she begins delicately.  The man addressed is reddening steadily and now shaking hard enough that she can feel the bed trembling under her.  He looks like he might snap like a rubber band at any moment. Hesitantly, Djeeta strokes some of his hair out of his face.  “Um. I know what you said about your moves, but…” This seems incredibly unlikely, but she has to ask. “Are you sure this isn’t your first time actually trying any of them?”

“What?  No, no no of course not!  I--!” And there he goes, his voice spiraling off into shrill oblivion.  “I’ve totally done this before, Singularity! Come on--you don’t think I’m really a…  I-I’m a primal beast you know!” Grimnir launches off the bed and gestures frantically at himself.  “My noble lance has left thousands of bodies in its wake, in a couple of ways! Countless beings have thrown themselves into the arms of the Mad Cyclone over the centuries!  And he has answered their calls in the dead of twilight--twilight—a-afternoon… delight--no, um, midnight! Wait,” he stutters, tugs at one of his earrings, then turns around and hisses under his breath.  “Ahhh, come on… I practiced this for so long, how can I mess up?” Djeeta can’t really tell if he knows she can hear him or not. “Okay, got it!” He whips back around and clasps her hand tightly. “The Dancing Whirlwind is the breeze that flutters through a maiden’s gown on a warm summer’s eve!  As a tempest commands a sailor, he… You know, knows how to rock the boat.” He starts to wiggle.

It is absolutely unbelievable how cute this man can be.

When Djeeta fails to succumb to his erotic wiggling he wilts to the ground, limply dropping her hand.  “You don’t believe me…”

“No, I do!  You just seem a little stressed out.”

“Well, yeah, I…mmn..gh.. tf...”  Grimnir’s words trail off into incomprehensible mumbling.

“You okay?”

He lets out a dejected whine.  “I can’t just _do_ things without some kind of cool narration, you know?  I spent the past few days coming up with really cool things to say to seduce you, but I ran into a… a little snag.”

She gives him a moment.  When he doesn’t elaborate, she gives him a prompt:  “A snag?”

He spends another few seconds chewing his lip before he finally abandons the pretenses.  “I blew all my best material on the letter and the introduction. It’s actually kind of hard to make the wind sound sexy.”  He confesses his plight with the gravity of someone announcing a casualty. “You can make every other element sound sexy without even trying--watch!”  He begins to count off on his fingers. “Fire: Heat, estrus; passionate flames; tons of erotic associations there--melting, or dripping candle wax.”

She raises her eyebrows.  Exactly what does Grimnir consider a good starting place for a sexual relationship?  Maybe she should’ve made him talk about it after all.

“Ngh, fire gets everything!  It’s not fair…” He reveals a second finger.  “Water! This one’s obvious. Something something ‘get you wet,’ not very creative but a good jumping off point.  You can refer to the push and pull of the tides, or sweating, and I’m sure there’s something to be said about tongue kissing there.  Tongues are wet. Even some of my best ‘tempest’ and ‘cyclone’ metaphors tread a little close to water-elemental territory, I have to be careful with those.  With earth, ‘nature’s bounty’ and ‘sowing fields’ both have a lot of potential when it comes to being poetic. There are all kinds of clever metaphors about ‘blooming’ and ‘flowers’ and..."  His voice grows quieter. "Well you could just be ‘rock hard,’ too...” Quieter still, to the point where he's almost inaudible, “but that’s a little dirtier than I…” But then he snaps his fingers and doubles his volume again.  “Well with earth, you can just be ‘dirty’! Even though I seek to dispel darkness I can admit that it’s got a lot of inherent sexiness to it, and I came up with seven different ways to describe an orgasm using ‘light’ metaphors just sitting here right now.”

“That’s still pretty impressive,” she offers helpfully, but it only makes his shoulders sag.

“You don’t have to flatter me.  And with light you have access to so many cool things like the moon and the stars and the sun… which is also fire…”  He clenches his fist, riddled with envy. “But what does ‘wind’ have?”

Djeeta thinks.  “You could ask me to blow you?”

“Gah, but that’s so crude and uninspired!  That sounds like something an edgy child would say.”

Grimnir is incredible.

“I promise, this doesn’t usually happen to me…  I’m working really hard, Singularity!” Nervous energy has him balling his fists and bouncing in place.  “Really, reeeeeally hard! Usually I’m great under pressure, but this is a _lot_ of pressure, and I’m getting nowhere...”

Djeeta scoots to the edge of the bed, her concern growing.  “I was kidding about the special moves thing. I’m sorry if I put too much pressure on you with that.”

“N-No, this was a problem before that.”

“Then…?”  

He falls back and pulls his knees to his chest and lets his forehead bonk against them.  “I really want to make this special for you, Singularity. You’re really special--I mean, you’re a _singularity_.”

“You’re an ancient primal god with the power to command the wind.”  Despite the disparity in their age and powers, Grimnir has never made her feel like anything less than his equal.  That said, she’s definitely never thought of herself as somehow more impressive than him.

“There are tons of wind-wielders and gods and all that.  You’re pretty much the coolest thing imaginable. Fate revolves around you and your choices.  I don’t want to be the wrong choice.”

Hearing that breaks her heart a little.  She had no idea this was something that weighed on him.  Sure, he still hasn’t quite gotten around to calling her by her name, but he calls himself a lot of dramatic names, too.  “I mean, I guess that’s true, but usually things just happen to me. My part in them and the ways in which it all comes together are beyond my comprehension.  But I know for a fact you’re an excellent choice. Nothing could make me change my mind about you.” He sniffles. “Listen…” She gently takes his face in her hands and lifts him back up to look at her.  His large pink and blue eyes are sparkling with tears. “You don’t have to try so hard to be cool for me, you know. Your dramatic monologues are great, don’t get me wrong, I love hearing them, but the fact that you care so much is what’s really important to me.  You’re sweet and you’re earnest. That’s what I like about you.”

He blushes, but his eyes continue to swim.  “But am I cool?”

She closes her eyes.  If Grimnir is off his game, then it falls to Djeeta to pick up the slack.  She summons as much of his usual flamboyant flair as she can muster and channels it into her best approximation of his monologue voice:  “Grimnir, Dancing Whirlwind, God of War, and my Holy Twilit Warrior--you blow me away.”

Grimnir’s jaw drops.

“The maelstrom of feelings you awaken in me is proof of your unbridled coolness.  You’re like a… an air conditioner. You know. Cool and windy.” Nailed it. “And I’m like a fan.  I’m a big fan of yours, because you’re so cool.” She shrugs, blushing a bit herself. “I’m not as good at this as you are.”

“You’re…”  The primal before her swallows, more tears springing into his eyes.  “Y-you really--waaahh!” He throws his arms around her waist and buries his face in her lap.  Her heart shoots into her throat, but no, he’s crying, his head is between her legs simply by proximity.  She gently strokes his hair. “Y-y-you’re so _cool!_  Singularity…!  You’re amazing!”  Grimnir looks up at her with absolute reverence.

He really is too cute.  Djeeta smiles back at him.  “I learned from the best.”

“You’re the best!  I still have so much more to learn from _you_ !”  He sniffs and wipes his eyes on his hands, then goes rigid.  “Wait, Singularity…” He pulls out of her hands and covers half his face with his palm.  “This is… Yes… Hehehe…” His giggling cackles into a deep, dramatic laugh. “Hahahaha! _Yes_!”

If Grimnir bounces from performance anxiety straight to premature climax the way his voice can jump three octaves in one sentence, well, Djeeta probably shouldn’t be that surprised.  After all this she’ll be a little disappointed, but she’ll live. What matters is that he’s feeling better.

Thankfully he isn’t finished.  “The curse has been broken by your purehearted, awesome words!  I’m inspired!” he clarifies, and then doubles back: “Which you totally already knew, because you’re great at this stuff too!  Imagine the things we could do together. Come, my muse…” She will, happily. Djeeta spreads her knees apart, her heart rate picking up as he laces his fingers into hers.

“I’m imagining…”

Grimnir’s eyes are flashing.  He releases her and turns around, plopping back on the ground with his back to the bed and her legs on either side of him.  “We can come up with so many epic, erotic phrases! I just thought of some. Ahe-hum, I hope you’re prepared for some very ‘intimate weather’...”  The words roll off his tongue in a sultry voice, which he then abandons for his more hyperactive one. “You know, like ‘inclement weather,’ but sexy.  Oh!! What about something to do with an ‘incoming’ storm? Or is that too subtle--what about a ‘stiff breeze’? Too juvenile? I wish I had some paper or something--do you have paper, Singulari--”  He cuts off when her legs wrap around his chest and pin him to the side of the bed. Djeeta places her fingers beneath his chin and tilts him back so that his head is in her lap and his eyes are locked with hers.

“You know, it just occurred to me that at least one of those moves you mentioned would keep you too busy to talk, if you’re still worried…  But if you're really raring to go, I’m already thoroughly seduced.” She smiles sweetly while Grimnir’s face becomes the same color as his left eye.

“I, ah…  Right! I’m losing focus.”  He shimmies around so that he can frame her thighs with his arms, and grins right back up at her.  “It’s up to you. Do you want me to stay here? Or…” Her knees catch on his shoulders as he slowly rises to his feet.  He leans over her and brings his hips to hers. “More like this? I’ve been told many times that I’m…” He lowers his eyelids and his voice with them.  “Long-winded.”

He definitely is, and she loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically wrote itself.


End file.
